Bloody Night
by Guniki
Summary: Saya has a new attitude and a different look! When she cannot get over the loss of her chevalier,Hagi, what will she do?New enemies emerge and they are fierce vampires who want Saya's blood. A new hero arrives and a sizzling hot romance emerges.MEOOOW!XD
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Night

The moon illuminated her hair making it look as if it is blonde. She is covered in blood almost as if she looks like a newborn baby once it is out of the mothers' womb. Her eyes were blood red almost the color of scarlet and they are slitted like a cats' eye. She gets into a fighting stance ready to take out the beast in front of her. It is a gorilla type bat and it is hideous too like a fucked up version of a human. It is drooling at the mouth, it's tongue off to the side slobber spilling off of it like a slow steady stream. It's eyes are blood red but unlike hers they are the eyes of a beast in a blood lust. It wants to devour her but she will not let it take her down without a fight! She pricks her thumb against the katana letting the blood flow through it until it is full. The beast roars at the smell of her blood wanting nothing more than to have its fangs sink into her small pulsating neck full of delicious blood.

The beast charged forward knocking down every single obstacle in it's way no matter how big! She sprinted toward it yelling her fierce battle cry of blood lust. She sliced her sword through it sideways struggling a bit as she cut it practically in half. Blood spread all over the room even splashing across her face but she could care less as to what she looked like. For all she cared she could be completely covered in the thick liquid licking herself clean of it. A whimper could be heard coming from an infant across the room. She then turned her attention toward the innocent child and she was...furious and could not stop what she is about to do. She jumped through the air and sliced right through him! Her fangs protruded obscenely from her lips,her eyes turning a bright scarlet color. She then drank what was left of the child enjoying every last drop of the sickening blood. She smiled throughout the bloody meal feeling strangely satisfied. When she is finished she goes in search of more potential meals. The streets are full of innocents, she thinks to herself. She then departs on the hunt for more blood no matter how innocent the people she takes down are.

She runs through the streets wanting to find a secluded place where she can kill them without anyone witnessing the gruesome feast of fools. She finds a dead end for unsuspecting hookers or drug addicts near an old restaurant with a beer logo slightly damaged off to the side. A bus boy comes out to dump out week old food no one wants. He drops the bag off to his side as he sees the beautiful blood covered girl in front of him smiling. He takes a step toward her unsure of what to say or do. She of course does the speaking and actions for the stupid human. "Hello,my name is Saya. Who might you be?" He then turns around to run but it is too late for him he was already dead the second he came out to dispose of the garbage. Saya smiles and lunges for the part of his throat where he will die the second she penetrates it. Splurtch! He is now dead as a doornail hanging limp as she drinks his warm blood. "No point in letting it go cold"she says while continuing to drink. After she is done she decides to leave the body there to show every human that she is to be feared.

She then continues her feast of stupid humans until she is satisfied at how many she has killed. Not bad,she thinks while licking off the remaining blood as if she were a cute little kitten. XD A blur of black hair and a blue dress come by and she recognizes who it is when the "person" speaks in a most girlish voice. "That was brilliant Saya-Neesama! You've beat my record! Tee- hee! What will you do now that your thirst is quenched? Ah ha ha ha ha haaaa!" Saya turned toward her sister quiet for a few seconds before giving her twin a blunt response. "I don't know. You know I can't kill anymore humans until tomorrow Diva. Think of something for me please." Diva pondered in her little mind for what seemed like hours to Saya until she finally came up with an answer. " How about we walk around town for a bit? We could both use some new clothes Saya-Neesama!Hee hee hee!" She then realized that her younger sister was right. How could she look like this and not attract unwanted attention from people? She hesitated then answered her sister in a cheery voice, "Alright then! Let's go shopping but not before I see you kill at least one human!" Diva ran into the streets and dragged back a screaming and kicking woman. She sunk her fangs into the humans neck and threw the lifeless body against the wall as if it were merely an unwanted doll of a spoiled child. " Now let's go get those clothes you need so badly!" Saya hooked arms with her smiling truly for the first time in at least a year ever since "SHE" came and took away her only lover,Hagi. Both twins took off into the busy streets of Okinowa rushing so no one would see Saya up close.

They entered a small ladies department where it smelled of perfume just like all the other shops for women. Saya loved the smell because it reminded her of the scent of roses Hagi had first given her when she assigned him the task of getting every single one in bloom. She smiled at the thought of that almost crying as tears began to brim at her red-brown eyes. Diva pulled her along giving her a knowing look when she had seen Saya's face. "Don't re-live the past Saya. Think toward your bright future." She wiped away her sister's tears with a gentle soft hand. "Now hurry up so they don't call the police on us. Just look at you Saya-Neesama,you're a total mess!" She clamped a hand over Diva's mouth so her words would come out muffled. "SHH! Do you want them to think we're crazy?" Diva of course smiled and said, "Aren't we already crazy Neesama?" She had to think this over for a few seconds,she grinned, "Of course..." The twins tried on various matching out fits which is cute to the max. Saya of course blushed and pleaded no to her sister when she begged her to try on sexy fishnets and underwear. They had an awesome time until night fell and that's when the beasts come out.

Saya and Diva both came out with a few hand fulls of bags filled with various cute clothes for them to show off. To there surprise Nathan was in front of the building looking his usual gay self all dressed up in frilly clothes and cowboy boots. "Oh,my precious darlings how are you? Did you two girls have fun?" Diva practically tackled him to the ground when she jumped up to hug him. "Of course we did! Didn't we Saya-Neesama?" Saya looked away blushing, "Yeah..." Nathan then looked at Saya with a curious expression on his face. "Saya, what's wrong sweety? Did you not like shopping?" She replied with enthusiasm, "Of course I did it's just that..it's just.." "Just what sweety?" Her eyes turned a scarlet color and her fangs protruded from her mouth as she screamed, "I'm thirsty again! I want more blood!" Nathan chuckled while Diva giggled. "Saya-Neesama then why didn't you say so? Nathan let's go get her some blood!" Nathan winked and then took both girls hands as they all walked out into the streets of monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Night chapter 2

"Why are you doing this",Saya screamed at Hagi,her fangs exposed,tears brimming at her brilliant red eyes. "I know you think I'm **creepy **Hagi! There's no need to pretend!"The beautiful celluloid comb he had gotten for Saya when he was a child shifted in his pocket as he brought up the courage to give it to her. He placed it in her smooth jet black hair and she seemed quite surprised. He blushed as he confessed his love to her. "I've wanted to give you this for a long time...but I never found the right moment. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek smiling sweetly bringing both of their faces closer together. "Ever since...we first met...I thought you were incredibly beautiful."

She could hear someone calling her name over and over as an echo. Words that reminded her of the "zoo". "Saya...Saya-Neesama?" Her eyes fluttered open and what she saw did not make her jump back in shock as it would have normally done. "Saya-Neeeeeeesamaaaaaaaaa! Wake up!" Diva jumped up and down Saya's bed making her mumble some very rude comments that I can not mention in this story. XD Diva looked down upon her older twin sister with the bright blue eyes of an innocent child which she was far from. Saya stretched her whole body out careful not to crack a bone or her neck. She hated when the hot pain of cracking her neck took its place in making her life a living hell. Anyway, she pushed Diva away when she tried to give her one of those sisterly hugs. "Please stay away from me Diva. My life is already enough of a living hell with the chiropterans and shit!" Diva reeled back looking hurt but she knew better than to come over and act all nice and apologetic because it's all part of her little act for attention.

"Sayaaaaa you're such a huge meanie! Hmph!" She slumped down onto the ground pouting like a three year old who doesn't want to leave the zoo. Saya ignored her as she headed for the bathroom door. As she entered it she immediately locked the door so her annoying sister could not enter even with her super strength!;) Such an annoying little cunt,she thought to herself thinking the worst of her. She then turned the faucet a couple of times to the left until bone chilling water splashed through like an ocean mist. Goose bumps formed on her porcelain like skin making her shiver all over. A few seconds went by before she started to strip off her clothing. First was her tang top as it slided off her slender frame,her bra went off after that making her nipples hard at the chilling cold air and then her pretty pink panties came off as they fell down her slender legs. She was now naked and her body was incredible,all curvy,perfect,and large breasts to boot!XD She stepped inside the shower moaning at how hot the water is. She extended her arms out,her head tilted back feeling the warm water against her body.

She heard a knock on the door and was quite ticked off. "DIVA GO AWAY!" Another knock but still no voice on the other side which creeped her out. She pulled the shower curtain close against her body as she asked who it was again but her voice was shaky. "H-hello?Who's there?" Again,a knock but no response. Her anger then took over her fear and she became all bad ass again. "Whoever the fuck is out there speak up now you stupid peace of shit!" Cold dead silence. She then pulled a towel over her wet naked body feeling relieved at the warmness of it since it was freshly washed and dried. She hesitated drawing back as to whether she should open the door or not. She gulped and turned the knob very slowly water snaking down her back on to the bathroom floor. A few slow excruciating seconds went by with her standing frozen her feet practically glued to the floor. BAM! The door slammed open as Diva came in ready to give her big sister a "sisterly hug". :) Saya took one step to the side as Diva's face met the wall cracking it in a few places here and there. She slides down while groaning at the bleeding nose she has. She pinches her nose waiting for her healing abilities to take affect whilst calling Saya some very funny names. "You big meanie! You're just angry because you want to be like me!"

"Pfft!Yeah right you little brat!Now get out so I can change!" She pushed her through the door gritting her teeth whilst doing so and trying not to sock her little sister in the face. "Leave." Diva then stuck her tongue out in a very funny way. "Meanie!" SLAM! Saya then pushed herself against the wall trying not to cry her eyes out. You're a chiropteran queen Saya. You can't show anyone weakness not even yourself,she thinks to herself. She bit her bottom lip tasting blood. "Blood? Yes all I need is blood. That'll distract me and get my friggin ass in gear!" She opened the door and quickly ran out to get dressed. She only put on her old clothes from the previous night of hunting so as not to ruin the cute ones she bought while she was shopping with Diva. After she had dressed she grabbed her katana just to make sure that no one got in her way not even the chiropterans. Then off she went into the new day hoping that the sun would already rise so there would be less obstacles in her way. She looked back at the huge glass building one last time making sure she would return without injury and then she was gone...


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Night Ch.3

Her hands shook uncontrollably,her breath coming out in gasps,and...she was in a blood lust. The true chiropteran had taken its true form unable to revert back to its normal human appearance. She is now...something else entirely as if she can no longer retain her sanity. A girl stands a few feet away in her hut watching as Saya sliced the people she knows and loves in half. A village woman screams but she thrusts downward unmerciful. A man that looks half starved screams as he too is cut down by the beast which lies before him. When she is finished her shirt is drenched in blood her eyes no longer human. The girl stands by witnessing the gruesome act just an innocent bystander who can not believe what a girl her age is seeing. The girl whimpers and this triggers the wild fighting power of Saya once more. She turns around,runs after the girl,and then lashes out at the blood curdling screaming girl...slicing the poor thing in half. Gun shots! Soldiers fire her at all sides but they could be bombs for all she cared. She ran right through the rain of bullets not letting a single one of the soldiers weakness or pain. She is angered to a degree I cannot describe.

She slices through every single one of the bastards until all of them are dead. A man off in the distance takes pictures of her clad in a single white t-shirt with chiropterans behind her their eyes glowing an eerie red along with her scarlet ones. Then it fades to black... She wakes up in a cold sweat unsure of what has happened. Her head swirls at trying to remember what has happened almost as if her mind does not want her to remember. She begins to cry as if she is a mere child lost in a world of confusion and misunderstanding. She feels painfully stupid and confused that she needs to punch a whole in the stupid wall. Her fist meets that of the light, baby blue, colored wall pieces falling off slowly at first and then a complete empty space where part of a wall should be. Saya screams out in misery wanting to kill herself to end her meaningless life. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY? Why can't I-I...remember." Diva charges in wondering what has happened to make her older sister so miserable yet scary at the same time. Wasn't Saya always the calm and collected one,Diva thought. She then came to her sister's side offering the love of a mother and the comfort of one to help her sister. She held her sister in a tight embrace as she continued to cry into Diva's chest. "It's okay Saya-Neesama. Everything will be alright so don't cry. I've had days like these from when I lived in that tower you found me living in. I cried every single day until you came along."

Her head tilted up in surprise looking at her smiling younger sister who seemed years beyond her actual age and her 16 year old form. Tears seemed to form in her brilliant blue eyes too or was that the sunlight reflected off of them? No,they are real tears. They slid down her cheeks down her neck,onto Saya's face. She placed a gentle hand on Diva's pale cheek wiping away the tears. They both cried into each others arms never wanting to let go not even for a second or a fraction of a second. When they had finished crying Saya asked Diva if she wanted to go out hunting. "Oh,yes I would Saya-Neesama! I'm sooooooo thirsty!" The sisters both giggled out of bubbly delight their fangs protruding obscenely from their mouths ready to sink into an innocent neck. A knock on the door and then a girly male voice. "Saya,Diva, are you two going out hunting again you know Anshel told you two naughty girls not to?" Saya opened the door within a fraction of a second pulling Nathan in and then slamming the door. She clamped a hand over his mouth not wanting him to give out her and Diva's secret. "I'm sorry Nathan but could you please keep quiet about this?. Me and Diva need some "girl" time so can the oh so mighty Nathan keep it a secret?" His words were incomprehensible to both of the sisters ears. They both said in unison, "What?" He jerked her arm off of his mouth so he could answer. "I said alright now please keep your hands off of my perfect mouth sweetie!" All of them had a good laugh out of that ridiculous saying Nathan chuckled,Diva giggled uncontrollably,and Saya kept it at her usual timid laugh.

Saya leaped through the air doing a somersault while doing so and Diva mimicked her failing obviously... T_T Nathan just stood by watching both of the girls having "fun" if that's what you can call it. "Well ladies,are we gonna go out and hunt or not? Chop chop! No time to waste!" Both sisters said in unison, "Of course! Let's go!" So they all took off in a kind of race wanting to be the first person to kill a human because that would mean they'd be the most CRUEL and fiercest killer of the day! Saya ran through the busy streets looking for a place where she could corner her prey and then kill them without having to put up a fight. She seemed most pleased with herself as she spotted a man busy as a bee walking into a bad part of town just begging to be drained of his rich blood! She sniffed the air exhaling in utter pleasure at the smell of the woman's mouth watering blood. She thought to herself, this man smells REALLY good! The best one yet by far! Her eyes turned scarlet pupils slitted like a cat' ready to take down her prey. She wouldn't be stopped by the woman's failing attempts of screaming for help. She smirked at the thought of watching her prey scream for her life but it would be in vain.

She hid behind a wall slowly creeping in toward the man but something...was different about him. He seemed to know she was there pausing to look back at least every couple of minutes grinning what seems like...FANGS! "Shit", Saya whispered to herself feeling like such an imbecile for not having noticed in the first place. "Come out child. I know you are there so just come out so I can see you. Although I can just find you like...this!" Shit he was right in front of her within the blink of an eye smiling a sick and twisted smile. She kicked out but he caught her leg sending her flying across the air onto the brick wall. The debris fell on her coming down at a fast pace so she couldn't get out of the way in time. He walked toward her and grabbed a handful of her hair making her wince. "How very beautiful. I simply cannot wait to devour you!" His fangs tickled her neck ready to puncture it at any given moment. NO,she thought! Her hand then met that of her swords sheathe grasping the handle and pulling it out ready to slice this despicable cunt in half. "Oh no you don't my little bird!" He twisted her arm back breaking it. She screamed and that's when a roar close by could be heard.

A chiropteran appeared right before their eyes but unlike the others this one looked different. It was the color of midnight blue,bat wings are propped out from its back,and its eyes the color of pure silver. It charged forward knocking away the man with its claw. It then seemed to know what to do in order to kill him without beastly instinct. It then chomped down on the mans neck blood splattering everywhere even on Saya although she was at least a few feet away. She stared at it in shock unsure of what it was. Is it a chiropteran or a-" The beast seemed to gain human features its body transforming into that of a mans'. He had short ,black, spiky hair, his eyes were still the color of pure silver,and there was a necklace around his neck the same color as his eyes except there is a blue rose on the necklace. The man took a few small steps toward her making her step back cautious of him even though he had saved her life. "Who are you", Saya demands. The man extends a hand toward her smiling a row of perfect white teeth with two fangs. "My name is Damian."


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Night Ch.4

She stared at him flabbergasted as to what he was doing being all friendly and shit like they were best buds. She whacked his hand away,daggers in her eyes. "Don't touch me whelp!" He smirked realizing that she isn't as stupid as she looks unlike the other previous "victims" were. He began to take an interest in her thinking it will be most fun to find out about what she is and why was she there almost about to get killed by that beast? It is like he's almost drawn to this sexy creature with those slender legs,that hot body,large breasts,full lips,and that HAIR!Totally hot!XD He stares at her body,his eyes tracing every nook and cranny especially her butt. She notices and then spits in his face wanting to kill him. "Keep your eyes on my face ya friggin' pervert!" He grins hoping to conquer the new challenge that has risen. He loves the ones that play hard to get,it makes him more...aroused! "Hmm. Interesting Ms. Otonashi! I hope we can become very good friends in the near future." He put on a sexy smile making Saya's face turn a bright pink color. "Whatever you stupid cunt! Just stay the hell outta my way and no one gets hurt! Got it?"

"Gotcha my queen! Your wish is my command!" He tipped his hat as a gentleman would but this further angered Saya to the point where she could not do to him what she was thinking she might WANT to do! Instead she settled for just using her imagination. XD Oh how she wanted to see the bastard suffer to the point where he begged her to stop! (Note:This does not have anything to do with something sexual so don't get any ideas guys...NOEL!XD) She smiled in an evil way keeping the joy locked up inside of her. Damian stared at her for a few moments still finding her quite hot even though she had blazing hot fire in her eyes. In a short while Saya took off hoping that he would not follow but she could tell he is right behind her whistling a happy tune which pisses her off even more. "Will you stop whistling?" He stopped whistling for a few seconds. "Thank God!"Saya sighed. He started up again this time raising it to an ear bleeding fortissimo. It echoed through the streets causing car alarms to go off wherever possible! Birds fell out of trees dropping dead!XD She gnashed her teeth together clenching her fists which caused blood to stream down from her long and sharp nails. "Will you quit it already? Fuck man are you trying to make me deaf?"

He responded with a blunt, "No." She then turned around unsheathing her katana from its hilt ready to slash the asshole to pieces. He took a step to the side easily dodging the swift swipe of the katana. It missed him by a few inches but that was miles in Damian's head. He smirked knowing that the teasing is working like a fine oiled machine. Saya grunted while she charged toward him like a rhino during mating season. "Get over here you piece of shit! Lemme cut you! Come on it won't hurt that much!" He continued to dodge her mascaraed of slashes smiling throughout all of it. "I don't think so my sexy cat." He then slapped her on the butt causing her to drop her sword in mass shock. She stood there in the cold dead silence not saying one word or an utterance of one. Damian backed up sensing that she was about to do something so evil that he wasn't about to stick around to find out what. She ran forward her foot meeting Damian's crotch! He doubled back in pain holding both hands to his pulsating genitals. "Shit! You can sure kick hard ya know!" He grinned. "Kick me again!" Saya reeled back in disgust at what his "request" was. She had nothing to say except, "Eww. You're a whole new level of disgusting." Damian's eyes turned into puppy dog mode and his face scrunched up in a fake pout. Her eyes were only icicles as they met those of his brilliant silver ones. She then began to remember something. Something...romantic? No friggin way,Saya thought. There is no damn way I could even think this pathetic slob is attractive but still..he is quite handsome. "Saya? What's wrong?" She turned back to Damian unsure of what to say. "Oh. Um."

Damian's hand rested on her head messing up her beautiful black hair making it look like she just got out of bed from a previous night of drinking. "You were spaced out for a sec there kid." She batted his hand away,not surprising to him of course. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. Worry about yourself. And would you quit that already? Stop messing up my hair!" His hand stopped mid ruffle and it came back down to his side waiting for its next chance to touch her in more than places that are considered decent. (LOLZ XD) Her mind then wandered to the thought of him actually groping her whole entire body. She kept telling herself no but her inner submissive female would not let her. Don't get her wrong,she would never touch the filthy,perverted pig not even if he offered himself as food to her. Diva on the other hand,would let him touch her in exchange for a "fee" which is mating with her and offering himself as a meal. The thought of it made her insides bunch together in a way that twisted her stomach into miscellaneous knots.

They continued there walk through the streets Damian still whistling that annoying tune that's out of pitch or whatever you call it. Saya decided to let it slide thinking that this monkey would eventually stop,he never did. As they reached the double doors of Diva's mansion like business Damian sensed a presence near by but it was not a threat to either of them. Diva's arms wrapped around Saya in a vice like hold suffocating her to the point where her face turned blue berry blue! "Diva let go!" She let her go allowing air to circulate through the poor girl's body. "Oh! Sorry Saya-Neesama! Who's that? Your boyfriend?" She straightened up at the word "boyfriend". "What the hell is wrong with you Diva? This filth is not my boyfriend!" She turned her head quizzically toward Saya ,a hint of humor on her face. "Does that mean I can have him? Oh Saya-Neesama,you're the best!" Saya face-palmed herself so hard that it left a red hand print on her forehead. Why didn't she think of that in the first place? "Yes,you can have him for all I care. Go ahead and do whatever you like. Just as long as you and him stay out of my way it's fine."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Damian held back Diva attempting to bite into his neck like she would a piece of candy. "No,you don't. Now run along and play with my little sister. I have important matters to attend to." She pushed open the double glass doors leaving a smudge of her hand print in its wake. She re-applied her hand moving it up and down in a slow motion of fascination. Her eyes traced the shape of it reminding her of how bloody hand prints look on a wall.. It gave her goose bumps...


	5. Chapter 5

Damian rested his muddy black boots on the fiber glass coffee table,not caring that he was staining the carpet as well. Saya scowled at the rude man's intentions from across the room. She sat her butt on the velveteen violet couch,holding a plush pillow against her chest. Diva giggled at how ridiculously funny Saya looked whenever her face scrunched up as she sneaked a glance at the pompous ass of a man.

"Well,asshole,what are you doing here?" Damn,she could be a rude little bitch when she wanted to but he's always a dip shit around people. He inserted a ring finger into his nose and poked around searching for gold. As a slimy green booger came out of the hollow crevice Saya and Diva screamed a horrible horror movie scream.

"Eww!Get that away from us you nasty man!" Diva pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You do this shit again and I'll kick your fucking ass!" Saya had steam flowing rapidly from her nostrils and ears like a tea kettle boiling with fresh hot liquid. He continued his excavation making sure to make it look as putrid as he could to the two teenage girls. A new gooey mess emerged from within his mysterious black hole.((if that's what you could call it XD))

Horrified,Saya kicked up her legs then ran for a duration of five seconds and zipped through the air to land on the coffee table. "Now,asshole,wash your hands before I force you to wash them!Do you comprehend?" He cocked his head to the right and then grinned like a complete retard who doesn't know his ABC's. He flicked the finger with the attached green glob on her face and the whole scene happened in slow motion. Tragic opera music washed throughout this wretched event like the impossible imagined act of Chuck Norris being defeated by Bruce Lee. Oh,the agony.

Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and Diva's mouth opened at least ten feet. He chuckled and the slow motion made it a low pitched evil laugh. Squish. Finally,the green mess came in contact with the poor girl's face. The cheesy exaggerated music and time slowing effects halt abruptly.

Now,there is only the chilly silence of awkward elevator music. Her sister and Damian thrash outward as the dark and palpable aura strangles them until they can't breathe. Crackling giggles snake out of her throat like screeching notes bouncing off of a horrible violinist's shiny white horse hair strings. Her girlish laughter is too much for neither of them to handle without earplugs.

"Stop Saya-Neesama!My ears are gonna explode and your negative aura is choking me!" Diva clamped her hands on both sides of her head as she was lifted up in the air. She curled her lip inward trying to endure more chaotic torture.

"H-Hey!I was just fooling around with you,Saya! Now,please stop like your sister said!Yeah!Just like she told ya-GRMPH!" Her hold tightened around his neck while the dark festering hand released Diva. She crawled around on the floor like a sea slug and gasped the word, "Air..." Damian received nothing but the spanking of two cheeks until they turned beet red.((LOL an expression.X3))

Her real human hands slid around his bruised neck and shut fast enough to be called venomous. She shook him back and forth as she shouted every swear word known to man in the dictionary and out of the dictionary. "You stupid little bitch!How dare you put something as fucking gross as that on my fucking face!Piece of fucking shit!I'LL KILL YOU!"

After he passed out she continued to suck the life out of him and swore at his lifeless husk. Nathan walked into the room from the elevator unannounced by any of the three occupants. His knuckles smoothed against his strong chin and he grinned widely. "Well,well,well look what we have here. I think Saya went on a rampage again. Am I right my queen?" Diva's head bobbed up and down slowly. She lay on the couch drooling a cup full of saliva every minute.


End file.
